Awakening Bonds: The First Steps
Prerequirements *Must be a level 100 Priest *Must be level 5 of one Ascension class *Must have completed the City Timeline **The City of Qeynos Timeline (Good) including Priest line up to Kaedrin's Fate **The City of Freeport Timeline (Evil) including Priest line up to Your Eternal Reward *Must have your Fabled Class Epic Weapon 1.0 Quest completed - Mythical not needed and the Epic Repercussions doesn't matter *Must have completed the Kunark Ascending Timeline Requirements *Must have 50,000 faction with Disciples of the Circling Destiny (Faction) in Stonebrunt Highlands. This is part of the Ning Yun Retreat portion of The Stonebrunt Highlands Timeline (You must actually complete the entire Ning Yun Retreat portion of the timeline just getting faction is not enough) ((While that is technically true, the Ning Yun quests are the fastest way to gain faction, since the last quests give 10k each)) Starting The Quest # Go to the hidden tunnel (Cave of Shrines) in the Commonlands click everything clickable, 11 total. #*the 11 Messages from the clickable items are: #*#It's covered with dust. You write your name in the basin. #*#This small chest seems to contain a collection of old incense and spices. #*#Scattered on the altar among the candles and bloodstains are what look like small offerings to Innoruuk. #*#This stone urn has some odd runic markings, but doesn't seem otherwise remarkable. #*#Whatever was in this chest was looted a long time ago. #*#This brazier has a small collection of charred feathers and bones in it, and a crusty residue of putrescence lines the inside. #*#This sealed chest bears the likeness of what appears to be Rallos Zek, although it looks like an older depiction of him. #*#This bloodstained idol closely resembles the Faceless. In spite of its apparent age, it is in pristine condition. #*#It's completely shattered. #*#Candles and wax covers this table, although the purpose of the arrangement is unclear. #*#Was this a chest.. or a coffin?) # Go to the hidden tunnel (Hidden Chapel) in Antonica (tunnel entrance is underground at ) click everything clickable, 10 total going clock-wise (a Large chest on the left, a Large round slab on the floor, a Round monument "wheel" leaning on wall, a Statue next to table, a piece of Hanging Art, a Table, an Open chest, a Gold bowl on chest, a White pot on floor, a Small box on table) # Go to the hidden hole (Sanctuary of Divine Unity) in Nektulos Forest click everything clickable, 7 total (Pile of Broken Jars that look like a chest, a Statue, a Small Statue, an Ornate Chest, a Weapons Rack, a Crate, a disc Monument). If you done all the clickable items in the 3 tunnels, Haylis will appear. #* Note: If you do not see the Nek Forest Tunnel, go back to the other two and re-click. They changed the quest to make those clickies a pre-req to seeing the Nek Tunnel. # Hail and carefully follow the dialog with Haylis Losarin to start the quest. Steps Find the three disciples (In any order) #Find the First Disciple (Censer of Elixia) #*# Speak to Evoker Nideela in The Lesser Faydark #*# Speak to Marta Terrilon just off the dock in Everfrost (If she doesn't advance quest, do until she does, (took 3 times) #*# Complete the Ning Yun Retreat Questline in The Stonebrunt Highlands. Starting with Repelling the Gruengach #*#* Purchase Bamboo Shoot Soup for from Dao Tom in the Ning Yun Retreat in The Stonebrunt Highlands (Requires 50k Disciples of the Circling Destiny (Faction)) OR using the Guise of Pursuit faction booster obtained by doing the Epic 2.0 on another character on the same account. #*#*''Note: If you do not complete the Ning Yun Retreat Timeline, speaking to Olnita for step five will not offer the correct responses to further the quest.'' #*#Speak with Ma Yu in The Stonebrunt Highlands Follow the dialog as usual. #*#Speak with Olnita in Hua Mein Village in The Sundered Frontier #*#*''Note: You can CoV or CoH to a group member close to her, do the whole quest line to gain access to the village, or just fly over the wall'' #*#*Truth 1: Everyone suffers in their life #*#*Truth 2: Suffering is caused by being selfish #*#*Truth 3: Suffering ends when craving ends #*#*Truth 4: Follow your path to achieve enlightenment. Following the dialogue, you receive the Censer of Elixia from Olnita. Find the Second Disciple (Sanctus of the Dream Weaver) #*# Speak to a fallen pilgrim in The Feerrott #*# Speak to a fallen pilgrim in The Feerrott #*# Collect Sanctus of the Dream Weaver (NE corner, main floor inside temple,small bell on the floor) in The Fabled Temple of Cazic-Thule (up to level 107^^^ mobs) Find the Third Disciple #*# Pick up page in Lavastorm at #*# Pick up hammer in Thurgadin in Temple of Brell on top of the bookshelf. #*# Talk to Historian Culgreth Wintergrip . #*# Go into Stygian Threshold (Heroic) in Thalumbra, the Ever Deep. Run to end of the zone, and click dead gnome in the crystal room. #*# Exit the crystal room and kill Grozgar back where all the kobolds are. #Return to Haylis Losarin #Search for a shard of my unwavering duty (This should be near the last npc you spoke to about your epic 1.0) #*Channeler: Greater Faydark #*Defiler: Kunzar Jungle #*Fury: Darklight Wood #*Inquisitor: Jarsath Wastes #*Mystic: Elddar Grove #*Templar: Kunzar Jungle #*Warden: Darklight Wood #Return to Haylis with my dogma shard #Place the items collected on the shrine #Completing the ritual has induced a dream state! #*You will be zoned into A Spiritual Dreamscape #*Upon killing everything you get the message "When the last of the wavering doubts fades, a small gem-like object coalesces among the mists" #*Collect the glowing sphere at #Return to Haylis Losarin and show him what you found Rewards * * *